<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dressed Up by sinningbreaksthecycletoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969947">All Dressed Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo'>sinningbreaksthecycletoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nea gasps, hands reflexively flying into Min's hair and gripping tightly. Min huffs as she drags lazy kisses over the other's inner thighs, then suddenly delivers a harsh bite, garnering a surprised yelp in response. “You're so fucking hot, babe,” Min hisses. “It's fucking unfair.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nea Karlsson/Feng Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dressed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these two r too powerful together LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Min growls, startling Nea so badly the Swedish woman jumps a good two feet off of the bed. She turns to her girlfriend with a confused look, then freezes at the expression that greets her. Min grabs her chin and tilts her head upward as she continues her demand. “Leave them on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Them </span>
  </em>
  <span>refers to the black stockings Nea is currently wearing. She hadn't really thought much of them when she put them on this morning alongside her outfit. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a pastel yellow sweater, so nothing too out of the ordinary. But apparently, Min had never seen her in such garments before, and seemingly approved </span>
  <em>
    <span>immensely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nea quirks a brow and glances down at her legs then back up at her girlfriend. “Oh, what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>These?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She teases, slipping her thumb underneath one of the stockings and pulling at it slightly, revealing just a little more of her thighs before dragging them back into place. “I don’t know, Min. What if they get dirty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chinese gamer doesn't grace her blatantly suggestive comment with a proper response, only grabbing the edge of her sweater and pulling it off of her urgently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave. Them. On,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reiterates, unhooking Nea's bra in record time before roughly shoving her down onto her back on the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interest flickers in the graffiti artist's eyes as Min hauls her thighs onto her shoulders and pushes her skirt upwards. She drags her underwear and absent-mindedly casts it aside, wasting no time before she plunges two of her fingers into her girlfriend's wet heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nea gasps, hands reflexively flying into Min's hair and gripping tightly. Min huffs as she drags lazy kisses over the other's inner thighs, then suddenly delivers a harsh bite, garnering a surprised yelp in response. “You're so fucking hot, babe,” Min hisses. “It's fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Swedish woman can't help her amused giggle. She really hadn't done anything on purpose, she hadn't realized stockings would affect Min this way. “Yeah, well,” she pants softly, wiggling her hips down onto the fingers still exploring her insides. “Maybe I should get all dressed up for you more often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Min's eyes flash darkly, making Nea laugh, before it gets cut short when the other dives forward and bites her clit in warning. Nea knows she's in for a long night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>